Y Solo Por Un Beso
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Are kisses powereful enough for people to change? Will Luna give up her whole life as she knew it for Snape? SnapeLuna Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Song that inspired the story is by a band named Aventura. It's called "Un Beso". I took off the last couple verses of the song because it seemed pretty repetitive.

**A/N: **I haven't written anything in a while, well that's not completely true. I have but I have been unable to post anything and most likely this will just be something more that will never make it to the internet. Story takes place were it leaves off in HBP. This is just a short little ditty.

**Summary:** This is a one-shot, Luna/Severus. The power of just one kiss, is it really enough to make Luna give up life as she knows it or that man.

**Y Solo Por Un Beso**

Luna stood at the white tomb for a moment and placed a white, Bleeding Heart on the tomb. The Bleeding Heart was said to be the mourning or funeral flower of Tibet. She'd always been particularly fond of the small flowers shaped in the shape of a heart. She slowly turned away, feeling completely numb inside.

_Hay una mujer, que domina mi sentido con solo tocar mi piel  
__Y como a mi tambien, a otro hombre esto le puede suceder _

Severus stood in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest and watched as everyone paid their last respects to the greatest wizard in the world. He stood there, watching the sixteen year old blonde turn away from the tomb; she bore the saddest expression on her beautiful features. He couldn't help stare at the way the sun hit her pale face and made her beautiful blue eyes sparkle like water,

He wondered whether the expression of sadness was for the loss of Albus Dumbledore or for the loss of someone else. Or perhaps it was the loss of both men that caused her to look so downcast. However, he only hoped that sadness was the only thing that she felt, he hoped that she did not feel hate and resentment towards him; if she did he didn't know what he would do.

It seemed that ever since that fateful Christmas night that she seemed to control him or have some sort of power over him. She was the only woman that could dominate the way that he felt, with only a mere touch. With the mere feel of her skin against his he felt that he surrendered to her completely. He knew that he was the only man that had ever fallen to this fate; he knew that many others could fall under the same fate, but he didn't truly wish his circumstances on anyone else.

_Que solo por un beso  
__Se puede enamorar, sin necesidad de hablarse  
__Solo los labios rozarse, cupido los flechara _

Luna turned away and started to make her way away from the tomb very slowly, hardly being able to move. She thought about that night, his kiss. His lips were so soft and even though it was just one kiss she fell in love. They didn't have to say anything, all that she needed was the fell of his lips on hers, that soft layer of skin and the soft meat beneath, it was all that she needed to fall in love.

He took her breath away and made her feel the way that she never felt before. For the first time in her entire life, or at least since her mother's death, she wasn't thinking about what life could be like. For the first time she wasn't dreaming of ho everything could be so much better, because in that very instant there was nothing in the world that could possibly be any better. There was no dream that would be better then what she felt. She wouldn't trade the moment for anything in the world, probably not even for just one more day with her mom. He was all that she needed. But now he was gone and so was that moment.

_Y solo por un beso  
__Con ella soy feliz  
__Tan solo con un besito, me llevo al infinito y ni si quiera la conozco bien  
__Un beso significa amistad, sexo, y amor  
__En cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religion  
__Por un beso de so boca  
__Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios  
__Alcanzo las estrellas de emocion _

Severus stared after the girl that he was in love with and watch her slowly slip out of sight and wondered if he would ever see her again. It was just one kiss and yet he felt the happiest in that moment then in any other moment in his lifetime. Not even when the Dark Lord fell, did he ever feel so happy. It was just that little kiss that seemed to take him to the ends of the universe and beyond, it was just that little kiss that gave him more the friendship, sex and love ever had.

He knew that true love had no limits: that it would not limit itself to religion, race or wherever you are in the world; so he felt that he shouldn't be restricted by something so trivial as age. He didn't care, it was her love, it was her kiss that he craved. For just one kiss he felt that he could be elevated to the heavens and be ale to face god himself if such a thing as he did exist. He could reach the stars.

_Su boca es tan sensual  
__me cautiva y me exita  
__No me canso de besar  
__Su lengua es mi debilidad  
__ella sabe los truquitos, diganme si hay alguien mas _

Luna turned around as she felt something strange and slowly turned around. She looked into the thicket of trees of the Forbidden Forest and stared deep into its darkness, searching for something. Whatever she sensed, she knew that it was hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Forest and she soon caught a sight of something. Something black and glistening behind the leaves of a branch, she could see it beyond the trees. As she stared into it she felt something familiar, causing butterflies in her stomach to fly.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said as she walked over to where Luna was standing. Luna continued to stare at the glistening black orbs that she was staring at. She could hear the sadness in her best friend's voice and she knew that the sadness had nothing to do with Dumbledore. But she didn't' truly care to ask what was wrong for she was overly fascinated with what she was trying to see in the darkness. She wanted to see what was hidden in the Dark Forests shadow. It was eyes, and they were boaring a hole through her. "What are you staring at?" Ginny asked.

Luna finally broke the gaze as sudden realization hit her. She turned her gaze for a brief second to her friend and stared at the red head. She pushed past her and started to head straight to the Forbidden Forest trying to make her way past the immense crowd of people as fast as she could, for fear that he would leave. "Hey Luna, where are you in such a hurry to get off to?" Remus said as he and his new mate stood before her. She looked up at them in frustration and looked toward the Forest to see if he was still there, but the eyes continued to stare at her just as intently as before.

Luna merely shoved between the happy couple and continued to make her way past the people. All she could think about was his lips and how he captivated her and excited her. She was willing to give up everything, her whole world if only for that feeling. She wanted to continue to relive all those things and she wanted to be able to feel so much more then the crap that she had to put up with everyday, if she could only make it to him.

Luna continued to walk and made her way towards the orbs and as she finally cleared the crowd she ran into the Forbidden Forest, and made her way through the trees. She pushed away the branches for her face and ran into the forest, searching for him and her eyes soon landed on him. He stood with his hand against a tree and stared at her. Tears were sliding down her face as she ran up to him and through her arms around him. She felt his hands go around her and he held her close to him.

"You can't leave me alone, I need you! I don't care about what you did or what you've done or who you are, but I need you," she said as she cried into his shoulder and buried her face in it. Severus merely held her and buried his face in her soft blonde hair. He held her in his arms. He couldn't let her go. "Don't leave me alone here," she whispered into his ear.

Luna was the only oddball if he was gone. There was no one that was as strange as she was and it felt as if he was gone that she would be completely alone. He knew her and he understood what it felt like to be the odd person and constantly be made fun of for not being normal. He thought that she would perhaps never have the chance at love like most normal people. He felt that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I can't ask of you to leave this life for me, Luna. Not for me. You deserve so much better then me and a life of danger. I am on the wrong side of this war and I can't pull you into it," he said as he pulled away after what felt like an eternity. He stared down at her with his eyes sparkling, his black hair created a greasy curtain about his face.

"But I don't care! I don't care! What good is living, if you aren't living at all! What good is this life if I can never feel the way I felt when you placed your lips against me! Have you forgotten? I know you felt the same way, I could see it in your eyes," Luna said as she stared desperately into his eyes. She didn't want him to go away and leaved her behind. She needed him like a fish would need waster. Severus looked down from her eyes, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't deny that the very kiss she spoke of had shattered his dark world and something completely beautiful took its place, if only for a brief moment.

Luna grabbed his face in her hand and pulled him into a kiss. Severus closed his eyes as he felt her lips against his and felt a single tear slide from his eyes. Her lips were so soft, the softest thing he'd ever felt. The only kindness and tenderness that he felt that truly meant anything to him, it all came from her.

Though her lips were thin, her mouth was still the most sensual thing that he'd ever seen. He felt that he could never get tired of kissing her, he would never get tired of her curious tongue that completely took control of him. She knew things that he'd never before had learned, she could do things and make him feel things that he never felt and would never feel again. She was his one; she was the kiss that people only dreamed of. She was the lover that you would cheat on your wife with without a second thought.

She elevated him to the heaves and father beyond that. She erased all the pain and bitterness that were concealed in his heart. She was everything he would ever need. He was what he was fighting in the war for, for so long. All thoughts of the war, of the Dark Lord, of Dumbledore, it all fell away. There was nothing, just bliss. No thoughts. No emotions. Just passion and the feeling of immense love existed in that moment. A fire she lit within him, something she awakened within him that was dormant for his entire life. She was like a drug that would make it all fall away, a drug that would get him through the war.

Severus pulled away regretfully and stared down into her eyes. She was staring at her with her big blue, sparkling eyes. Severus looked up to see that Remus Lupin was making his way towards them, but he was alone. Severus stared as the man came closer, threatening everything that he felt. He stared down at Luna desperately. "I must go," he said as he stared down at her. She turned around and could see that Lupin was making his way over and by the looks of it he just noticed who Luna was with. He was starting to take out his wand as he got closer.

"I'm going with you! I won't stay here!" she said as she turned around and looked up into his eyes. The look in her gaze was very wild, but convinced. There was a stubborn glint in them that told him that she would not take no for an answer. He stared down at her and looked over at Remus as he made his way closer.

"Stay right where you are Lupin, don't you dare get any closer" Severus said as he pulled out his wand and pulled Luna to him. Lupin came to a sudden halt.

"Let her go Severus," Remus said as he glared at him. Snape looked directly into his eyes.

"She doesn't want me to," he simply said as he stared at Remus. Luna turned around to face Remus, but stood before Severus and would not let him go. Luna looked at a disbelieving Lupin and stared at him.

"I'm not staying here. There is nothing here for me," Luna said as she looked at Lupin. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Remus and whispered something to herself. Remus' wand flew out of his hand and into hers. "I'm sorry Professor Lupin." She turned around and with that, both she and Severus disappeared with a POP! Remus stood there looking shocked. He walked over to where she once stood with Severus and all he found was his wand in the grass. They were gone and he didn't understand.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well that's it. Please leave a review, say anything. Whether you hated it or loved it, please say something. Sorry If there were alot of grammatical and spelling errors. I proofread in a hurry.


End file.
